mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom
|0=GaryCXJk |1=EXShadow}}MushroomKingdom.png 640px |Caption= |0=Ryu fights The Thing on GaryCXJk's version |1=Weiss fighting Scharlachrot on EXShadow's version}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=GaryCXJk's version EXShadow's version GigaHertz's version Medrops's version}} The Mushroom Kingdom is a world governed by Princess Peach and her Toad servants. It is particularly known for the special mushrooms and flowers that Mario and Luigi uses for go save the princess when Bowser kidnaps her to conquer the kingdom and force her to be his bride. In M.U.G.E.N, Mushroom Kingdom has been made by various authors. GaryCXJk's version |Rescord=Localcoord |Resolution=426x240}} GaryCXJk's version is somewhat reminiscent of the iconic first level from the original Super Mario Bros., though the readme states that most of the sprites are actually made up of textures taken from the Mushroom Kingdom stage from the original Super Smash Bros., and that the sprite of Tatanga is taken from Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins. The stage's most notable feature is the visible transition between day and night, which is accomplished by having a black sprite slowly crawl down from the top of the stage and obscure the blue background; the black sprite will eventually recede upwards once it has reached its lowest point, with the whole process repeating itself from the beginning once the black sprite has reached its highest point. Even though the stage's localcoord technically gives it a true aspect ratio of 16:9, the creator has used the overdrawhigh parameter in the stage's .def file so that it can function normally with an aspect ratio of 4:3, something that's necessary if Super Jumps are desired, as characters will disappear off the top of the screen if M.U.G.E.N is set to use the 16:9 aspect ratio. The stage's horizontal boundaries are quite close together, which doesn't leave a lot of room for combatants to move around in. 'Gallery' GaryCXJkMushroomKingdomimg.png|The stage during its night phase GaryCXJkMushroomKingdomimg2.png|The stage at a 4:3 aspect ratio 'Videos' MUGEN 1.0 - Stage The Mushroom Kingdom EXShadow's version EXShadow's version is loosely based on the starting point of the very first level from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, as some features taken from the source game include Peach's castle as a prominent fixture in the far background and a sign in the near background with an arrow on it pointing to the right. The stage has an abundance of smoothly animating elements that are not necessarily present in the source game, such as the numerous revolving coins and ? blocks in the near background found to either side of the stage's starting position, as well as many small flying insects that can be seen congregating around the flowers that have 'grown' out of the stage's floor; other additions to the stage that aren't present in the source game are the various pipes that surround the stage floor and Mario's 3D model from Super Mario 64 standing in front of Peach's castle. While there are virtually no issues with the stage's vertical camera scrolling, the stage's horizontal boundaries aren't overly far apart and thus don't allow for a great deal of left/right camera movement, though not to the degree where combatants feel excessively cramped. 'Videos' GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Let's Debunk Some Rumours MUGEN \ Morrigan Aensland (me) VS Chun-Li M.U.G.E.N Ai Tournament 1 Round 1 Match 4 The Astro Vs Maki Genryusai GigaHertz's version This version has Goombas, Banzai Bills, and Super Mushrooms. Most of the sprites are remixed or custom, and looks simlar to GaryCXJk's version. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Mario Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages